


Just Awkward

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This sequel to "Awkward" finds Reid and Prentiss coming clean about their relationship to their friends (hints of JJ/Hotch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Awkward

It shouldn't have been awkward.

Yet, it was.

It was there first night out as a couple. In hindsight, Reid thought, as he stared at the blank expressions on their friends' faces, Emily was correct in assessing that they should have informed a few of the folks ahead of time. JJ, in particular, looked a bit peeved that she hadn't known anything ahead of time.

“So, this is your new girl, huh?” Morgan asked Reid.

“Yes, she is,” Reid replied, proudly.

Emily threw her arm around Reid's waist. “How are you, Derek?”

Morgan shrugged. “Not too bad.”

“How long has this been going on?” JJ asked, pointedly. It escaped no one's notice that Hotch's hand slipped under the table and JJ flinched slightly.

“About two months,” Reid told her, “since we all went out together.”

JJ nodded, looking away. She opened her mouth to say more, but was stopped by Hotch whispering in her ear. She nodded before standing up and walking towards the dance floor. He paused in front of Emily and Reid. “Congratulations, guys. You look very happy together.” Hotch glanced at JJ. “Don't worry about JJ. She'll come around soon.”

Reid nodded before turning towards the table. “Anyone else have anything to say?”

“Yeah,” Rossi huffed. He held out a hand to Blake, who slapped a bill into his hand. “Thanks for winning me that twenty.”

“You bet on me?” Emily questioned Rossi, incredulously, at the same time that Reid frowned at Blake, “You bet against me?”

Blake laughed. “I only bet against the timing. I thought it would be another four months before you made anything public.”

Garcia leaned across the table. “Well, I, for one, am very excited for you. I just want to know when there's going to be wedding bells.”

“Whoa, there, Garcia,” Emily protested. “We've only been dating for two months.”

“Sixty-four days,” Reid corrected.

Emily blushed. “You're counting the days?”

He ducked his head. “I've been counting the hours that I've been with you.”

“Aw,” Garcia cooed, causing both Reid and Emily to flush heatedly.

“Come on, Mama.” Morgan grabbed her hand to lead her away before the couple died of embarrassment. “This song is calling our name.”

Reid led Emily over to the vacated end seats, bringing his head to hers. “Do you ever think about us, you know, getting married?”

Emily chewed on her bottom lip. “Sometimes. Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like. And if we were to have kids, we would have to do it soon. I'm not exactly getting any younger.”

“None of us are getting younger,” Reid answered, perplexed.

Shaking her head, she gave a slight roll of her eyes. “Yes, I sometimes think about us getting married, even though it's early in our relationship and we haven't had any of the really big discussions.”

Reid cocked his head to the side. “Haven't we?”

“I-” Emily paused, thinking over the conversations that they had had over the past sixty-three days. “I guess we have.”

“Good. Because I have one more discussion for you.” Reid reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. “Emily, would you marry me?”

Tears welled up in her eyes as blood rushed to her ears. She was unable to keep her eyes off of his. “Yes. Of course, I will!”

Reid slipped the ring on her finger before kissing her deeply. “I love you, Emily.”

“I love you, too, Spencer.” She leaned in to kiss him again when a sight on the dance floor caught her eye. It was JJ and Hotch making out in the middle of the bar. Her mouth dropped drawing Reid's attention.

“Now, that's just awkward.”

END


End file.
